borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Which character is the best?
Hey I want to see if people have the same guess as me to find the best character in Borderlands. I would think the best character is Mordecai. Heyoooooo! - DarkLocustSlayer :Why is it that you like Mordecai? He's good for sniping and pistols, and farming Eridian Promontory with 5 in Trespass is the fastest way to max out proficiency. However, Brick has the best damage resistance, melee damage, etc. Lilith, with a Firefly mod, 5 in Mind Games, and a good Hellfire can freeze enemies in their tracks and destroy their accuracy as they burn up in an instant. Roland can deploy his turret as a decoy, a resupply station, a health station, a strong ally, or all of the above, aside from making otherwise inaccurate shotguns very useful, expanding clip sizes to ridiculous levels (especially with machine guns), and ensuring that nobody on your squad ever runs out of ammo EVER. I find the classes to be quite balanced, but a lot of people seem to think Mordecai is the best. I wonder if they've only ever gotten to Playthrough 2.5 with Mordecai, or even only ever used Mordecai? -- 02:31, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I have used all 4 classes and I think Brick is the best. Diehard means you can almost ALWAYS get a second wind, even against badass enemies and bosses. With a Centurion mod you can come back with 90% to MAX health from a second wind, I personally hate the rocket launder abilities but he is soooo hard to kill. Mordecai can bypass sure...but if the enemy just has high health like a bruiser or the zombies it is a worthless 5 skill points. Lillith firefly-ing is great but again against a fire type enemy she is depowered. Roland is overall balanced, his turret can take aggro and the regenerating ammo and enlarged magazine are nice add-ons. I honestly haven't played him enough to give a full review but I don't hate him. My overall opinion is Brick because you can rush head on into a fight with no fear. The Boxeater 04:21, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :It's true, Trespass is useless against the occasional Badass Bruisers, but if you're going out to fight skags, or especially if you're going to Zombie Island, you should just swap Trespass for something else. Also, as I said, Trespass' real beauty lies in the fact that, with it, you can get all your weapon proficiencies to level 50 very quickly in Eridian Promontory (of course, you can do this with anyone, it's just far faster with Mordecai). As for Lilith, you can use a Savior (since, unless you're using a Mercenary mod with SMG ammo regen, you should have one), a Pestilent Defiler, or other strong non-fire weapons against fire elemental enemies - which are still rather rare. Diehard is incredible, however, I personally have 5 points in it simply because it means being downed is just the beginning. As for Roland, he may be the most versatile, since his skills/mods can affect ALL weapons. -- 04:30, February 4, 2010 (UTC) After getting 3 characters to 50 and having a level 36 mordecai, I think that Roland is my favorite character. I really enjoy being able to get on each day and say "hey, I feel like using rockets, snipers, etc. today" and then being GOOD, not just okay, with all of them. The versatility that he has really makes me want to come back to him each day to try a new set of weapons. As for the best character, I would have to choose Brick. He is a very forgiving character because of his high health, diehard, and the damage resistances. Plus, he can dish out high damage with rockets and berserk. Lilith is the quickest killer with her firefly mod, phoenix, mind games, and the safety of the phasewalk "panic button." Like Claptrap said Mordecai really shines when it comes to proficiency training or any large open space where he can take advantage of his high accuracy with long distance sniping. He also has the potential to be great with a bloodwing + gunslinger build, but bloodwing doesn't seem that reliable with its tendency to get stuck in walls or fly around pointlessly. Roland seems to be the only character without any true weaknesses, but he also doesn't have any great strengths (except for ammo regen, magazine size, or taking a supporting role). All the characters are very good at surviving and killing, so it is hard to choose one as better. After playing each character, I immediately moved on to the next thinking it would be a better character for me, and only after playing them all have I been able to finally put to rest which I like the best. Freed23 05:20, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Asking which character is the best isn't going to result in a clear, decisive answer from everyone here. It's more of a topic for people to banter on on a true forum, rather than a wiki page labeled as one. Every character has their different areas in the sun. Personally, I started off playing Lilith and haven't had any real reason to look back. According to a few Gearbox forum regulars, Lilith is the elite character, and not strictly speaking by playing a firefly build. She may not be as good a sniper as Mordecai, but she can go headlong into battle every bit as well as Brick with the right set-up. (Hint: You NEED Silent Resolve.) Like Roland, she's an all-arounder, but with a different set of foci. She's more than capable of outputting damage, and has surprisingly high staying power as well. Phasewalk is also quite possibly the best activated ability in the game, becoming extremely potent with talents picked for it, but also simply being an excellent "oh poop" button for a build that doesn't emphasize it....does that mean Lilith is the unequivocal best? Of course not. Someone will reply to me and say why she isn't. I could disagree and we could go back and forth. The question is just too open-ended, and if Gearbox has even remotely done their jobs, we shouldn't see a definitive answer. --Azuarc 16:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- The best character has a heavy hitting machine gun with a large mag (Atlas Orge or S&S), a MuscleMan shield, and good class mods that give health regen and ammo regen. You really don't need anything more. The rest is just icing on the cake. ;) MeMadeIt 19:30, February 4, 2010 (UTC) My friend and I started with Mordecai and Brick, which are both right at lvl.50. I've also gotten Lilith and Roland in the mid-twenties. Overall, I like each of them in their own way. Personally, I like Brick, just because with the right setup you can just go beserk and massacre. Usually, I'll play as Mordecai and stay back and snipe, while my buddy takes Brick in for the hand to hand, pretty fun setup. Their all great! --Nick Worley 23:10, February 4, 2010 (UTC) "God has a hard-on for Marines! Because they kill everything they see." ~ Gunnery Sgt. R. Lee. Ermey Roland. Roland is the best and here's why - his skills and mods don't do anything fancy with the guns in the game, they just make everything BETTER: magazine sizes, bullet damage, reserve ammo regeneration, rate of fire increases, recoil reduction, accuracy increases. Plus, he's the only character with reliable, EXP bonuses let him or anyone on his side climb the level ladder quickly. Now, I read a lot of gibber-jabber about Mordecai and his ability to snipe at long distances, but that's not a class-specific skill set, that's a player-chosen style of gameplay and Roland can make deadly efficient use of Sniper Rifles. In fact, I don't even use Rocket Launchers anymore, I just use an explosive sniper rifle, and y'know? It works. It works really well. Screw Brick. I also read a little bit of whozits about Roland's lack of any skills that up his melee ability. Well phooey on that, CQC is why God invented shotguns! As for Roland's inability to utilize elemental weapons as well as Lillith? Well, normal damage is still damage dealt, you just have to know where to aim. TrollofReason 23:37, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Azuarc above, if my previous posts weren't enough of a dead giveaway. There is no "best character" - every character is good in their own way. The people who claim that Mordecai is the best have probably played Mordecai the most, or he matches their subtle play differences, they're better as him than with others, or they just like him as a character. The same applies for every other character as well. The posts here more reflect what classes are people's favorites, since one is willing to overlook (or just not notice) the faults of their character. On another note, I find Brick's sheer size to be an advantage when playing splitscreen with a pal - he plays a Medic Soldier, and complains when I play as Lilith because it's much harder to hit me to heal me with Cauterize. The flipside is that Brick's a bigger target for enemies as well. That's just one example of how even differences that appear purely cosmetic can be integral to game balance, albeit unnoticed. -- 23:46, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm a bit new to the game, and I'm only a level 38 Roland. I finished the first play through, and I'm waiting on my new graphics card before I start the second one. I have to say, all the classes seem extremely balanced. Before I bought the game, I had a tough time deciding what class I was going to be. Based on my typical play style, I was either going to make a 3-way hybrid Roland, one that could do maximum damage with rifles, support the team with a dispenser like turret that I could re-deploy quickly, and heal teammates if necessary. I had to play around with the skill tree on the borderlands website for a while. I finally found a skill set that matched perfectly with everything I wanted. After getting to level 38, that build has changed in a few drastic ways. Anyways, I also felt like making a 3 way hybrid Mordecai, which I also made a PERFECT build of, just for all my needs. Anyways, after finally choosing Roland, I decided to play around with every characters skill tree, and build it to how I would play that character. Although I haven't actually played any character other then Roland, I have to say, every class is very well balanced. Though Lilth can be played SEVERAL different ways, I don't think she's the "elite" class, even though a lot of people play her, probably for stealth abilities. I think ANY class could do well in terms of "elite" performance. Brick is an excellent tanker, and can dish out massive amounts of damage with a Spread Rocket Launcher, or simply wreck stuff up with his melee. Lilth can be useful in softening up the enemy for her group with her stealthy melee attacks and phase walk. Due to her ability to speed up projectiles, her effective use of some Eridian weapons is surprisingly decent once you get the proficiencies up. She's also flexible in the sense that you can pretty much always hit the enemy with a powerful blast of their elemental weakness depending on your build. Her quicksilver ability also affects every weapon. Mordecai is indeed flexible, he can deal massive amounts of damage from a distance, and even up close with proper aim. He can even attack enemies from behind cover with his bloodwing, and heal from that. I feel Mordecai is the simplest class the use, it doesn't mean he's bad or noob-ish, I just feel he's the easiest to pick up and use, purely as a sharpshooting killer. Roland is like the jack-of-all-trades. There isn't a single weapon he can't use fairly effectively, and he excels at shotguns and combat rifles, both of which are heavy damage dealers when used correctly. His turret can provide immediate heavy damage of any element. It can even double as a dispenser, and has a pretty good and reusable cool time with the correct skill build. With certain class mods, he can give very useful bonuses to the entire team, such as reduction in recoil, reducing team recharge delay, health/shield/ammo regeneration, exp, and even provide large bonuses to magazine sizes and shield capacities for the whole team as well. Even though gearbox failed making perfect online matchmaking and made an AWFUL story ending, the classes are most definitely balanced. Every character has a role for his (and sometimes her) team. -GenesisV1 Oh it is plenty noticed, I played Brick as my first character and going back with Lillith or Mordecai, they are SO short. I'm used to looking down at Midgets and Claptraps instead of being eyelevel with them. It does feel like Brick runs the slowest tho, but all the characters are on the surface balanced. When you start using class mods, skill points, and all that they are the best in YOUR playstyle. Gearbox has done a very nice job to where you can pick up and play any character and make them fit your style. I am so used to Brick I have turned the other 3 into "tanks" or as best I could anyway. All in all Brick is best cause he doesn't need any weapons or skill points to kill you, lol. The Boxeater 00:21, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I personaly like Brick the best. I have been using a shotgun with him, and it makes a good combo. He can take damage, and he's good with melee. Roland is a very well balanced character that has more support abilities. Mordecai is a sniper. I don't usually use snipers alot, and I haven't studied his abilities much. Lillith is a stealthy kind of fighter, but if you try to get behind the enimies and suddenly you're surrounded, Lillith doesn't have very good health. (I think, I might be wrong.) but like I said, I haven't used Mordecai alot, so if you want to be a sniper, try it. To me, Brick is just a tank who can take a ton of hits and deal out the same amount of damage. I personally like Brick the best because of his tanking abilities. I'm also a superb sniper with him.(lvl48 orion STILL kicks ass even in playthrough 2.5 of Knoxx DLC) Mazman1521 01:53, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I think asking this question will get you nowhere. What people see as "the best" is simply based off preference. A lot of people like Lilith because she can run in, deal massive damage, then blitz out. People like Brick because he can run in, then doesn't have to get out because everything is dead. People like Roland becaue of his versatility and his ability to split the attention of the enemy, plus the giant mags and ammo regen. I personally like Mordecai. I don't have to worry about getting out of a jam because I won't be close enough to be in one, but if I am, that's what Bloodwing is for, and to the guy who says he's not reliable, I've never had a problem with him getting stuck or just flying around. I don't need tp be versatile because I LOVE using Snipers and Pistols. If I do need something else, the games not that hard, and I'll be fine using whatever. But thats my preference. I've been playing with Brick lately because I wanted a challenge and he doesn't fit MY playstyle, making him difficult for me to use. Also, people who have been using one class for awhile know how their skills work, and what combos are good. If you pick up a new one, you may not know exactly what you should use to fit your style. It's all about PLAY STYLE! Ion69 03:05, May 26, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 As everyone has said before, it is preference. I started as Lilith, and I miss her phasewalk speed. My friend plays melee with Brick, but it's not my "cup of tea". I prefer more duck and cover from a distance, rather than charging into a horde. Lilith and Brick make a good combination, though. I would play more of a "sniper/cover fire" role, and then phasewalk in when Brick needed help. I gotta say i have tried all of the classes, i really did not like Brick or Mordecai i only built them up to level 10, their action skills do not fit my play style, I like roland and lilith because their actions skill are very useful, now keep in mind they are useful for my play style, the turrett takes all the aggro, so gives you time to get to cover, and phasewalk, you can just dip out if it gets to hairy xbox GT SinsterNobody Well, it all depends really on preference and style. Personally, I like Mordecai because he deals massive amounts of damage w/snipers and revolvers. Most of his sniper skill tree skills also effect other weapons aswell, making him pretty versitile. Roland is pretty much the "standard" support/infantry type of course meaning that even that he's more of a jack of all trades, good at most things, but not outstanding at any(other than support, where healing, ammo regen. etc. via the scorpio is possible.). Then you have Lilith, where most people do/don't pick her as their first character because she's a girl :P. But yeah her job is much like a saboteur, get in up close and wreak havok with the enemies defenses while tear down shields and deal tons of damage with SMGs.Then you have Brick, he's the "tank" of the group. His main objective is pretty much to get close, soak up damage like a sponge and use shear force to kill off enemies. I think Gearbox did quite an amazing job of managing to balance the characters out well. But yeah the game doesnt have too many of any character, thank god. It's a thousand times better when you actually have a diverse group because the different chars. can play out their role, making the objectives for each player clearer. I like using Mordecai for one simple reason: he fits my style of play. Lilith is also on my todo list because i haven't started playing with her yet. So I cant really tell much about other than the fact when people use her, they always seem to be fairly happy with her. Its been said a thousand times so let me reiterate: There is no definitive best character, they are all pretty much balanced, you just gotta find your style of play and find the character that best suits that style. Sufffix 02:54, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Helloooooooo. There is no "best" character. I use a level 61 Support Gunner with 25 team ammo regeneration. This, along with stat and the skill that regens my shield when I kill an enemy make my character super affective in fire-fights. I also use a level 61 Catalyst that has a super fast cooldown and level 8 Phoenix. This makes her able to get around enemies and unload her Savior or Helfire into her enemies. Very, very useful. My bro uses a level 61 Warmonger with 32% team damage increase. Maxxed Die-hard skill makes him tough to kill and his Orge is over powering. Also a pretty good sniper, but my Soldier is better. My friend uses a Hunter character with maxxed Trespass and currently increaseing his Bloodwing. Right now, level 46 with a 41 sniper proficency. But all in all, there is no "best" character. Personally, I perfer Roland for his team orinted abilities and ammo regen, but that's just me. Everone is free to go their own way. Playing with one of each class can make for a very interesting game. ;-) Yeah i'd have to say all the classes are very well rounded and balanced, no character truley is "the best". I prefer Mordecai. people really underestimate the power of the focus and relentless skills. Having i higher accuracy for any gun is a good thing and relentless can absolutly destroy with the proper weaponry. Humanperson 22:09, May 31, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion up till update 3 they were all fairly even. After update 3 Mordecai takes the lead in the damage department fairly drastically due to gunfighter mods.Revolvers are already pretty freaking awesome over all weapons but with a gunfighter mod you can pump the double shot chance up to 72%. Unlike other weapon damage boosts this increases damage AFTER all other effects (like proficiency). While mord does not have quite as much defense as other players (at least brick and lilith) you can get plenty of defense with a good shield. All of the characters have advantages but in my opinion Mord just plain kills faster which eventually is the most important factor (at least in my opinion) Wolfy42:) first of all, shame on the person who made this forum, no offense but these types of forums 90% of the time lead to a fire fight that a admin needs to clean up unnecisarily, as for my favorite class it has to be mordecai, i love liliths phasewalk and bricks berserk is insane as for roland all ammo regen is epic, however on my hunter having the ability to ignore shields, a hellfire/volcano sniper just in case of a enemy with high health, if an enemy is a pyro lance i just use my ammo regen 2-shot masher pistol wich instakills everything for the most part, if theres a mob i use a glorious revolution and get 1 kill then bam 20% rof increase and its off to the races spamming 104 shots reload wich takes 1 second then firing 104 more, all in all id say all classes are insane in there own way and everyone has a different playing style, different playing styles makes people better suited at different things, my friend plays a siren and refuses to duel me (only because he uses large shields with no health increase) but he enjoys running in headlong and having the option to if in a close call, hit phasewalk and dissapear saving his life, i like to snipe and think fights through and thats why we rarely run into a challenge together, honestly, just get a team of people who are actually frigin suited to there class, people who didnt just go here and see oooo first post sais this guys the best ill use him! seriously u find 4 people who are seperate classes and all suited to there class with good gear and you have a unstoppable army who can take down any boss, crawmerax would be lucky to live 3 mins.Toolazytomakeaaccount 13:12, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Just to add a bit on Mordecai, He's EASILY the heaviest hitter out there. At least when it comes to single shot. My mord has a CRAZY strong jacob's masher (404x7) with a decent rof, so i can put out quite a few rounds pretty quickly, and no un-modded gun tops a jacob's masher for pure power. And on top of that, i have a very good chance to DOUBLE my power with gun-crazy. Remember kids, "if you shot more than one bullet, you werent using a Jacobs." Just my two cents. LordGimp 16:34, July 1, 2010 (UTC)] : Jacobs Matadors put out more single-shot power than your Masher. -- MeMadeIt 18:34, July 1, 2010 (UTC) : : no offense memadelt but with mordecai if your going for multi shot your going for a skullsmasher or a masher pistol, how about u try doing a headshot from 20 feet away and having 3/4 of the bullets hit with a 25.0 accuracy shotgun, not to mention with the x7 being multiplied to x14 due to a second shot occasionally its power increases exponentially, all in all, for mordecai go masher, unless your running directly into enemys like an idiot, no offense, mordecai is not a up close and personal character, hes made to be far away and if you wanna be close upgrade his melee weapon with the skill in the talent tree.Toolazytomakeaaccount 04:49, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :: What part of "single shot" do you not understand? Power is power. BTW, for the math-impaired, 3/4 of 12 still produces more power! When you take into account skills from other characters' talent trees that boost damage with every shot, they tend to balance out a "40% chance" of a second shot. Your arguments about tactics are not germane. -- MeMadeIt 18:12, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :: :: You took his '3/4 of the bullets' example out of context. Sure, 3/4 of 12 is more than 3/4 of 7, but his point was that with a masher, you WILL hit with 3/4 of the bullets at range, while you'd be lucky to land 3 bullets with the spread pattern the shotgun. You can EASILY use a masher at AR range, and to great effect. With the shotgun (especially high shot count/low accuracy models like 'Matadors' and such).... well, anything outside of 20 ft or so, you might as well just unload the gun and try to throw the shells at them. And even on your ORIGINAL comment, how matadors put out more than a masher, that may be true inside of 20ft, but thats it. At any USEFUL range, mashers have them beat hands down. LordGimp 23:30, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I say that they have good and bad parts all around but i say brick ftw because he is one of the most powerful when combined with the hunter or the soldier but is weak when combined with the siren and is used in most online matches as a tank and his skills kill the foe quickly so you can move on and if you want you can find me online over xbox live under pythonmaster008 hope to kick some more ass with more people I have level 61s of each character, and to me, they go in this order: Lilith just kicks the shit out of everything with a nice anrachy and a merc mod--she's the fastest and pumps out the most dmg per second. Next would be Mord and Roland because their action skills are useful and Mord does big dmg with psitols and snipers (Roland gets equal points from me for never having to worry about ammo and getting crazy bonuses with all types of weapons). Then Brick is last because his action skill is almost useless and he gets like zero critical hit bonuses or bonuses for the better weapons i.e. snipers, pistols, smgs, combat rifles. Just my two cents, after all, everyone has their own likes and dislikes about the characters. Firefly 19 18:51, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I think the whole "who is better" argument is very dependent upon how you play and what you are playing. If you are by yourself, Brick rocks because he can't die when his middle skill track is filled. The same applies to Lilith because she can Phasewalk back all her health. Now if your playing on a team then Roland is a must because of his Support Gunner mod and Mord is great when his Survivor mod is equipped. Each character has distinct uses and weak points. I terms of how I play, I have always found Mord to be really fun and he rocks when you want to drop everyone in one shot from a distance. Lilith has Phasewalk, which is just plain cool because the enemies have no clue where you are. Brick can't die and has huge explosive skills, enough said. Roland on the other hand is just boring to me. His turret is useless because it gets phased out by a solid Support Gunner mod and I feel he has no real specialty. GruntMastaFlash 21:48, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Roland or Liltih imo. Demonlordraiden 23:10, July 2, 2010 (UTC)